Jun Inoue
Jun Inuoe '''(準井上) is a student in Kawakami Academy. He has a lolicon complex with little girls, or girls who simply look much younger than him. Jun used to be popular with women until he shaved his head. He is called Baldy or Octupus by some people simply because he has a bald head. Appearance Jun has a simple appearance having black eyes and a bald head. He used to have hair until Koyuki shaved his head for fun and since then has kept it because it's comfortable. Personality Jun is kind and outgoing, he doesn't discriminate against people like the other 2-S students. When a little girl is involved he tends to daydream and go into his own world, monologuing on how amazing they are as well as doing all he can to be involved with them, saying that his intentions are pure and he wants to get in the bath with them. During the Majikoi A series, his lollicon like personality has gotten to a point where if he compliments an adult womens looks, his body will automatically reject it, through spurting blood, convulsions, etc. Abilities and Skills Although not as strong as the 'samurai girls', he is still very strong in his own right. An example of this is during the Agave Route where he managed to corner both Kazama Shouichi and Hideo Kuki in a 2 vs 1 fight. He is also a quick runner when he caught up to Kazama while he was doing a hit-and-run against Touma. '''Loli Empowerment: '''Jun tends to be powerful when fights are involved with lolis, with even Touma pointing out that he gains infinite power when protecting little girls. This was shown when he saw Kuki Monshiro and Azumi stabbed him, he didn't even notice he was stabbed and he seems to be immune to pain in this state. Also during Monshiro's route, where Yamato gets promoted as Monshiro's personal servant, Touma had to ask Koyuki, Benkei, Yoshitsune and Yoichi to restrain Jun while bringing him this news or else he would go on a rampage and do stupid things. '''Great Endurance: During the whole Majikoi Series, it should be noted that he has quite some endurance. A few examples: When doing a radioshow with Momoyo he gets beaten down almost every time by her (mostly due to his perverted comments during the show). Azumi has stabbed him on multiple occasions for his lolicon tendencies, but he mostly gets out of it unscathed. Also, after his lost fight against both Hideo and Kazama he seemed to be mostly unhurt. He seems to be skilled in boxing, as pointed out in the Agave Route. Trivia * He tends to go overboard when it comes to little girls even being involved in what they want or are interested in. One example is during the Mouryuu's Gathering when they were selling pictures of women and they showed a picture of a little girl he spent 10,000 yen immediately. Another example is when he almost wanted to commit suicide after he heard that Yamato got promoted to Monshiro's personal servant. And also after the news he still wanted to kill Yamato, but calmed down after a while. * In every girl he encounters who is teenager or an adult he tends to say "I wish you were younger or 10-20 years younger" hinting that he could be attracted to the girl if he wasn't a lolicon * As revealed in Majikoi! S thanks to the "Bushido Plan", he and Touma were saved from the evil intentions from their parents. He seems very thankful to Kuki for it and like Touma, he hopes their parents will learn from what they did. Because he was saved, Jun didn't become an antagonist like in the Agave route in the original Majikoi! visual novel. * Seems like he wasn't born a lolicon, but it came about as a result of seeing the filth in the world of the adults (aka his parents), because of that he wanted to find peace in a pure and cleam world (children) which naturally resulted in his lolicon-like tendecies. * He is more than often comic relief in the series, mostly due to him being a lolicon. Few examples: being a victim of Momoyo's techniques, getting beaten down by Kuki servants and often getting harrassed by Koyuki. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kawakami Academy Category:2-S Class Student Category:Antagonist Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai